The Grey Curtain
by Chris The Cat
Summary: Samus may have found a way to destroy the Space Pirates. But what will it cost her? Will The Grey Curtain get in her way? And who is the mysterious man in the business suit? Rated K  until the gruesome stuff comes in.
1. Chapter 1

The Grey Curtain

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Metroid Franchise. I mean, if I did, why would I be writing this? **

**PROLOUGE**

"Ah, Ms Aran, so nicccccce of…you to join me."

"…"

"Not very talkatttttttive today, are we? Oh well. I guess that is to be expected…from someone in your position."

"…"

"I do hope that you be…gin speaking again soooooooon, Ms Aran. I need someone to…talk to."

"…"

"Really, Ms Aran? How could you be so cruel? All I want is…someone to sssssspeak to."

"…"

"Now, Ms Aran, I am a patient man, but-"

"You…"

"Ah, so you speak. That was not so hard, was it?"

"Please…"

"Please? Please what, Ms Aran?"

"Please…"

"Hm? What is thissssss, Ms Aran? Are you…crying? How delightful…"

"Please…just one more chance. I know I've used up my other lifelines, but please, I'm begging you. I can save all these people. I know I can. Just…a few more minutes. Please."

"I'm sorry, Ms Aran, butttttt you have already used all the lifelines…I have bestowed upon you. I have never given more than three, and I do not innnnnntend to start with you."

"But I've come so far…I can't just let all of these people die. You told me I could save the galaxy, you told me I could save the innocent, but I failed. Because of you!"

"Oh, it is no fault of…mine that you did not use yyyyyyour lifelines correctly. I gave you your chancccccces, and you wasted them."

"…"

"Good. You have accepted that you have no way out of this situ…ation. Now, you want and extra chance? I will show you what you did with your previous lifelines, and the faaaaaaavours you owed me as consequence."

"Let me see…Ah yes, here we are. You used your first lifeline…about one-hundred and thirty four hours ago. You used it to save the entiiiiiiiire Galactic Fed…eration Fleet from total obliteration from the hands of the Space Pirates."

"Yes, I…I remember that well…"

"Good. Do you remember the favour I asked of you?"

"…"

"Well, Ms Aran?"

"I do."

"And what was that favour?"

"I had to…torture and kill an innocent civilian."

"Yes, to save an entire military instal…lation, you had to kill one woman. Now is that so hard?"

"Yes! She was innocent! She didn't deserve that…what I did to her…"

"Oh, but she did, in her own…way. Now, letssssss move on. Your second lifeline was spent saving yourself from torture at the hands of the Space Pirates."

"I…just couldn't take the pain anymore…"

"So you asked me for assistance. And in return…"

"I had to…to…"

"Go on, Ms Aran, say it. Say what I…want to hear."

"I…had to…destroy a Galactic Federation outpost."

"There we go. That one was rather selfish. You could have withhhhhhstood the torture, you could have escaped, but instead, your seco…nd lifeline was used. You are lucky I made it look like the Space Pirates blew up that outpost. And, the last one…"

"You sa…ved the entire Galactic Federation _and_ the Space Ppppppirates from obliteration. But at what cost?"

"You know that one well."

"Yes, I do. And now, here we are, you trying to rescue thissssss small planet of civilians from Pirate …attack, me stopping you."

"Well, Ms Aran, I must be off. But remember the condition of our final arrangement. You used all of your lifelines."

"Please…Give me six minutes, and I can save all of these people. Just six minutes! That's all! Please! _Please_!"

"…Hmm. You do not want to let this go, do you? It is only a planet of meaningless people. Why do you care so much for them?"

"Because they never did anything wrong! They are all innocent. The Pirates should all be killed for this! What they are doing now, what they have done in the past!"

"Oh, they will be, Ms Aran, by your hand if you so dessssssire, but for now, I cannot help you. But…I will give you those six minutes you desire."

"Thank you. You won't regret this!"

"I already believe that I do. Now run along, Ms Aran, go save…these people, if that is what you believe you are really doing. Those people are poor, and most wish to die, anyway. So, are you really saving them, Ms Aran?"

"Meanwhile, I have more…pressing matters to attend to. But I will return in six minutes. You had better be readdddddy to leave by then. If not, I will take you by force. Do you understand, Ms Aran?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good. Now go. Oh, and remember, Ms Aran…from the second those six minutes are over…"

"I own you."


	2. Chapter 2

THE GREY CURTAIN

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Metroid. I only own cake. Mmmm…cake.**

CHAPTER 1

Have you ever had someone dear to you taken away in the blink of an eye? I have.

My name is Samus Aran, and this is _my_ story of losing someone you love, and the mad things you would do to get them back. Yeah, yeah, I don't seem like the loving type, but get over that and listen to what I have to say.

So, as I said, I'm Samus Aran, thirty five, human, blonde hair (_yes_, I'm a natural), not to tall, and a knockout in looks, if I do say so myself. Oh, and I've been married for four years.

Yes, I can picture the looks on your faces.

Love is a foreign concept to me, or it was until I met fellow bounty hunter John Westheimer. He's handsome, with short brown hair, hazel eyes and a smile that could make any girl swoon. He's smart, funny, and a damn good hunter. We hit it off, dated, and got married six months later. He took a few bullets (literally) to save me. Now tell me, would _your_ husband do that? Didn't think so.

I didn't think Samus Westheimer was a very catchy title, and he didn't like it either, so he changed his name instead. Very touching. He also shared my hatred for the Space Pirates, another reason we like each other.

Now, we've both settled down in a small house in the skies of Elysia, only hunting as a part time thing. We're too busy enjoying each other's company to hunt full time. We took care of the Pirates a long time ago, and now they are no more of a threat to the galaxy than a Geemer is a threat to me.

It was six years ago that we took care of that, and I thought we were finally rid of them. Ridley (although alive) had not bothered me for the entire time, and if he didn't attack, neither would the rest of the Pirates. Well, that was just a theory. As it turns out, the theory was dead wrong.

It so happens that John was captured by the Pirates. I won't go into details (too…tear jerking) but basically, we were not prepared in the slightest, and he was taken. In his place, they left me a ransom note, asking for five million credits and me in person.

I…was heartbroken, to say the least. All I did was sit around the house all day, reliving the memories that John and I shared. And I cried. Oh, boy did I cry. I wanted the Galactic Federation to help, but I didn't want to seem weak. So I was alone. Knowing the Pirates, if I agreed John would be killed before I arrived, and then they'd kill me too. I couldn't live with John being killed, so I didn't know what to do.

It wasn't until a few days later that I got a visitor.

A simple knock on the door started the whole event. I was inclined to tell the person to go away, but I decided I may as well be polite about it. So, I stood up, dried my tears, and off I went to the front door. When I got there, I suddenly felt a shock. I can't explain it, but it was there. Shrugging it off, I opened the door.

There stood a tall, thin and pale man in a dark blue business suit and a red tie with silver stripes. He stood there watching me for a while, before he spoke. "Ms Aran?" I looked at him for a while in return, and said "Yes, that's me." Well, I thought, here goes. "Look, this is a bad time, so maybe-"

He instantly cut me off by saying "Why is it a…bad time, Ms Aran? Is it becccccccause of John?" he said. Firstly, I noticed the way he spoke, with random changes in pitch and tone, elongating the wrong parts of words and awkward pauses for breath. After I took note of that, I realised what he said. I was angry. "What do you know about John?" I snapped. In response, he grinned evilly. "I know quite a bit abbbbbbout him, Ms Aran. I know he was smart, funny…determined. I also know he was captured." He looked at me, waiting for a response. When I didn't, he said "I know where he is, Ms Aran. All I neeeeeeed are a few precious moments. May I…come in?" I stood for a while, my very being screaming "Let him in!" So I listened, and moved aside.

"Thank you." He said, and walked in. I noticed when he walked, he sounded like he was walking down a long marble hallway, no matter what surface he walked on. It was sort of scary, but at the time John was my only thought, so I shrugged it off. He came in, sat in a chair, and pulled out a briefcase (from seemingly nowhere). I went to the kitchen for some water.

When I returned, I looked into his eyes, and was overcome with fear. Those eyes were bright green, and shining like the night sky. They were also changing colour. Now they were purple. Now red. Now yellow. The glass in my hand shook.

"Ms Aran, let us get…down to brass-tacks." He said, snapping me out of the trance. "You and I…we share a similar goal. We both want the Space Pirates dead." "Wait, how did-" I began, but he cut me off again. "I want them dead for…business reasons, but you waaaaaaant them dead for revenge. So, I will make a deal with you." He said with a smirk. He waited for a reply, and again not receiving one, he continued. "The people I represent, the Grey Curtain, want to…hire you. They…we…feel that you are wasting your potential. And before you asssssssssk for pay, let me assure you, the pay you recccccccceive will be…great indeed, at least, to you. John is the pay."

"So, do you accept?" he asked. I didn't have to think long. I wanted John back, no matter the cost, and I told him this. "Well, your confidence is assuring, but the consequences could be…drastic. Do you still accept?" I said I wanted to again, and he immediately smiled. "Excellent. We begin in a few days." I stood to show him out, knocking over my glass, but he said "Oh, no, I will show myself out." I tried to stop him, to ask him so many things, but I couldn't. I couldn't move even a little bit. I could see my glass, floating in mid air, half of the water spilt, but floating. The robots outside had stopped flying, and where frozen.

I saw the man look at his watch, and say "Look at the time. I must be...on my way. We will discuss thissssssss further in a few days." He stood, adjusted his tie, and walked toward the door, with his loud footsteps ringing throughout the house. As soon as he closed the door after him, everything started moving again. The glass shattered, the robots flew, and I shot out of my chair towards the door. I opened it to find him gone. No ship, no nothing.

I went back into the house, and sat down, staring at the floor, thinking of what I had got myself into for John's sake.


End file.
